prowrestlingdivasfandomcom-20200214-history
Vickie Guerrero
Vickie Guerrero is a Manager currently signed to the World Wrestling Entertainment organization. She is the widow of WWE Hall of Famer Eddie Guerrero. Vickie hails from El Paso, Texas. 'Background' Vickie made her first WWE appearance in 2004, where she and her two daughters were in the ring when Eddie's mother Herlinda had a heart attack after JBL grabbed her. She would also make an appearance on Eddie's DVD Cheating Death, Stealing Life. '' 'WWE Career' Vickie would make her first major WWE debut in 2005 in the feud between Eddie and Rey Mysterio. Eddie was claiming that he was the father of Rey's son Dominick, which led to a ladder match at ''SummerSlam 2005 for custody of Dominick. Vickie interfered, preventing Eddie from taking custody of Dominick. Six to eight months after the death of her husband, Vickie began appearing more and more on WWE programming. She would interject in the feud between Rey and her nephew Chavo Guerrero, who claimed that Rey was doing nothing but exploiting the Guerrero name to get his career ahead. Vickie would end up siding with her nephew, turning herself heel in the process. She would later become Chavo's "Business Advisor". Later in 2006, Chris Benoit would become involved in the storyline as well, questioning why Vickie was acting the way she was. Benoit was also involved in a feud with Chavo. Benoit would accidentally hurt Vickie, who claimed it was on purpose, forcing her to wear a neckbrace. Things with Chavo would soon fall apart. In 2007, Kristal Marshall convinced SmackDown General Manager Theodore Long to give Vickie the position of the General Manager's assistant. Theodore obliged. After having a "heart attack" at their wedding, Vickie was named by Vince as the new General Manager while Theodore recovered. She would reveal shortly after that she was having a relationship with Edge. She would wind up being tombstoned by the Undertaker and disappearing for a few weeks, reappearing with a neck brace and in a wheelchair. In 2008, Vickie formed La Familia with Edge, Chavo and the Edgeheads Curt Hawkins and Zack Ryder. Bam Neely would later join. She would help Chavo take the ECW Championship from CM Punk. Edge would propose to Vickie Guerrero, who gleefully accepted. Despite a few setbacks, including Edge making out with wedding planner Alicia Fox, Vickie still married Edge. She still continued to favor Edge, going so far as to strip the Undertaker of the World Heavyweight Championship for using his Hell's Gate chokehold. Vickie set up a "Loser is Banished" match between Edge and the Undertaker, with the latter being banished. Angered by Edge, Vickie announced that the Undertaker would be back for SummerSlam to take on Edge in a Hell in a Cell match. Edge would lose. Vickie was seemingly a face for this decision, but Undertaker was not having any part of her apology for his banishment. Big Show would become involved, attacking the Undertaker for Vickie, turning her back into a heel. While Undertaker was still attacking La Familia, Vickie still attempted to apologize for banishing the Undertaker, who responded by another tombstone. At Survivor Series, Vickie announced that Edge had returned and put him in a triple threat match with Triple H and Vladimir Kozlov. Edge would win, and their on-screen marriage would be restated. They would win Couple of the Year at the Slammys in 2009. Following the absence of Stephanie McMahon, Vickie was named General Manager of Raw. John Cena would become involved in the Vickie-Edge saga by revealling that Vickie was having an affair with the Big Show. Cena revealled it after he had blackmailed Vickie into giving him a spot in Edge and Big Show's WrestleMania match. John Cena would win the championship. Given the opportunity to move to either Raw ''or ''SmackDown, Vickie opted to move to Raw and stay as the General Manager there. Big Show and Chavo would end up joining her in the Draft. Vickie would then find herself in a feud with the Marella "twins", Santino and "Santina", the latter the former in women's clothing. With help from William Regal, Vickie would become Miss WrestleMania, taking the title from "Santina". After losing a Hog Pen match at Extreme Rules, Vickie opted to leave WWE. Edge revealled on her last night that he had only married her for the power, and he wanted a divorce. Vickie would return in October of 2009, introducing her new boyfriend, Eric Escobar. In November, she was named SmackDown consultant, and would break it off with Escobar when he failed to capture the Intercontinental Championship. Vickie Guerrero would soon find herself interjected in the feud between LayCool and Mickie James, going so far as to cost Mickie James the Women's Championship. She would also interject between Michelle and Tiffany, which would invoke the ire of Beth Phoenix, who clotheslined Vickie for her interference. She would make a five on one handicap match against Beth, winning the match for her team. At WrestleMania 26, Vickie was also victorious in her ten-Diva tag match, hitting a frog splash. Vickie would wind up in the corner of LayCool. In June 2010, Vickie Guerrero began managing Dolph Ziggler. She was also named as an NXT mentor. Her initial protege was released, and she subsequently was paired with winner Kaitlyn, whom she feuded with over the affections of Dolph Ziggler. In January 2011, Vickie became the General Manager of SmackDown again when Theodore Long was discovered backstage unconscious. During the Dolph Ziggler-Edge match, Vickie was attacked by Kelly Kelly. Vickie would later fire Kelly Kelly, who would then be brought back by the returning Theodore Long. She would also attempt to fire her ex-husband, Edge. Theodore revealled that Vickie and Dolph were the culprits behind his attack and fired Dolph from the WWE. She would also find herself fired after losing a mixed tag team match against Edge and Kelly Kelly. Vickie would return in March 2011, managing the returning Dolph Ziggler. It was revealled that Vickie had not been rehired and had to defeat Trish Stratus to do so. With the help of LayCool, Vickie defeated Trish. In August of 2011, Vickie has been eyeing Jack Swagger to manage, which has been invoking the ire of Dolph Ziggler. 'Signature Moves and Finishers' *Hog Splash *Slap 'Wrestlers Managed' *Eddie Guerrero *Chavo Guerrero *Dolph Ziggler *Edge *Big Show *Eric Escobar *Dolph Ziggler *Layla El *Michelle McCool *Kaitlyn *Raquel Diaz *Tyson Kidd *Jack Swagger Category:WWE Category:NXT Mentors Category:NXT Category:General Managers Category:Raw Category:SmackDown